


Mornings Like These

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a normal morning for them





	Mornings Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Make A Life Beyond This Pale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158772) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Susan looked at Talia still sleeping beside her and felt a moment of pleasure all over again. They were both free, and they had accepted all they could be to one another.

PsiCorp was being wracked with internal fighting, granting them more time to stabilize, which made Susan grateful, again, to the rogue telepaths, especially Jason.

Slipping free of the bed, Susan walked to the kitchen, starting water for chai, a compromise between the tisanes Talia had used and the coffee Susan had been dependent upon. Just enough caffeine to help Susan get going, while not being too much of a stimulant for Talia.

 _That smells almost good enough to get out of a warm bed for,_ Talia sent with just enough of a seductive pout in the words to make Susan's eyes close, her body warm just from the mental caress of desire.

"We have meetings with the Narn and Centauri delegations today," Susan reminded, regretting those meetings because Talia's ideas sounded better. 

_Duty-struck martinet,_ stroked over her mind before Susan heard the bed shift. Talia came in wearing a shimmery robe that barely covered her at all.

"Teasing temptress," Susan retorted in person, before stirring a bit of jam into her cup for flavoring. Talia poured one of her own, adding just a splash of cream.

They favored each other with a tender look, settling at the table, each looking over their day. Talia was not technically employed anymore, but many of the diplomats had yet to warm to Lyta Alexander, and asked for Talia as an independent consultant.

Susan was more than willing to support her lover, but contributions for those services did help them both keep up the lifestyle they enjoyed, one that let them entertain their friends in professional settings, to better stay on top of the pulse of life on the station.

"These moments," Talia began, "are what make it so good, to hold our ground, and not seek a place out there."

Susan looked at her, nodding after a moment. "This is our place, the one we fought for."

"Yes." The one word encompassed the station, their duties, and all that they were together.


End file.
